Twilight Guardian
by SSF
Summary: There is a legend that foretells the greatest protector of the multiverse ever. His name: Ryou. Might have yaoi. R


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yes, I'm writing another new story. This one will hopefully be better due to the fact that I'm doing good in English class and that my teacher said that I'm getting better at writing longer things and adding in more detail. Plus, the fact that I have off: Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, plus the weekend allow me time to think.

99999999999999999999999999999999

There is an old legend that tells of a multi-verse. A multi-verse with over hundreds of versions of the same world except things turn out differently in each. Most do not believe that such a place exsists but those that do are different. They have powers no one has ever seen and so they are sent to protect the multi-verse and correct the order of things in the many different worlds. There is one such person who is distined to be the most powerful of them all, yet he does not know yet. This is where our story begins, the story of a teenage boy named Ryou, the most powerful multi-verse protector ever...

999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ryou lived on an island called Twilight Tundra. Twilight Tundra consisted of a main island where houses and the local market place were, a small, always sunny, island where youngsters played, an island that always had parties going on for adults only, and an island where small patches of snow mixed with sand were and it seemed to always be evening there. That is where most of the islands teenagers hung out.

Ryou liked living on the islands but he also got bored of it. He longed for adventure, a chance to get away from all the repetitiveness of the islands. The other islanders thought he was crazy and that his crazy ideas would someday get himself killed. He scoffed at them and said that he would have an adventure someday. Only two others believed him. His friends, Max and Zylo.

Max was a 16 year old boy, the same age as Ryou, who has short, spiked, flame colored hair. He always carried with him, his trusty sword that had a golden hilt with sapphire gems imbedded in it. He, like Ryou, was bored of the repetitiveness of the the islands and longed for adventure. Zylo, was a 17 year old boy with blue and black colored hair that was spiked like Max's except he didn't spike his bangs. Zy, as he was sometimes called, wanted to get off the islands because he was searching for someone who one day, mysteriously disappeared from the islands.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999

One night, Ryou magically appeared in a far away place that over looked the entire multi-verse. Looking around where he was, Ryou tried to figure out where he was at. As soon as he tried to leave the place a sword, appeared in his hand. Confused, Ryou looked around for where the sword could have come from.  
'Do not be afraid.' A mysterious voice said.  
Ryou looked around for the voice only to find that it was coming from the sword that appeared.  
'You are in a special place that sits far above the multi-verse.'  
"Multi-verse?"  
'Yes, most people do not believe in the multi-verse. Those who do are special.'  
"So, what is the multi-verse exactly?"  
'The multi-verse is where are the other worlds reside. The worlds are different versions of each other where different things take place.'  
"So what am I doing here exactly?"  
'You are distined to be the greatest protector of the multi-verse and it is currently in danger.'  
"Danger?"  
'Yes. There are a few people who banned together to destroy every world. You must stop them at the worlds they are currently at to keep them from going to other worlds.'  
"Wait, what about my friends Max and Zylo?"  
'They have landed in different worlds due to your world being destroyed?  
"My world was what?!"  
'Calm down. There is a way to restore your world. You must defeat those that I mentioned. When you do the destroyed worlds will be restored.'  
"When do I get to start my adventure?"  
'Soon. For now sleep.'  
As soon as the voice said that Ryou drifted off to sleep. A darkness surrounded him completly as he slept. He would soon awake to find his adventure had begun.

999999999999999999999999999999999

A/N: '...' means the voice,  
"..." means Ryou in this chapter  
Please R&R. If you flame this then email them personally to me.


End file.
